When a DNA sequence variant is identified in a clinical lab, its clinical significance needs be evaluated and appropriately reported. Currently, a static mutation list is assembled at time of discovery of the variant, which is not easy to update in real time. Therefore, variants of unknown clinical significance (VUS) are not routinely evaluated for pathogenicity.